legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P9/Transcript
(Jack, Rose and Grey are seen entering the house back home) Jack: We're back! Alex: Hm? Zulu: Guys! Miles: Hey there! Jack: You will not BELIEVE what happened back there! Rose: Yeah! Alex: Um, where's Erin? Grey: *Sigh* Hold on. *Turns* Erin, get inside! Erin: But there's a butterfly! Grey: There's more stuff you can look at in here! Erin: Okay! (Erin enters the house skipping happily) Alex: ?? Miles: Uhhh... Jack: Flower spores. Miles: Oh. Erin: *Giggles*... Jack: Anyway, come look at this payload! Erin: Hehehehe… He said "load"... Alex:..... Rose: We've had to deal with this the whole way back to town. Grey: She thinks I'm made of frickin' jelly.... Erin: Hehehe. I love you to jelly man. Grey: *Groan* Blake H: Wow. You are stoned Erina Lorthare. Erin: Stones? Where? Blake H: Heh. Jack: ANYWAY, treasure time! (Jack takes the bag) Jack: Defenders of Peace and all affiliated allies, meet our new source of income incarnate! (Jack pours the treasure onto the floor) Jack: A treasure trove! Alex: WHOA! Josuke: OH MY GOD! OKUYASU LOOK!! WE'RE RICH!!! Okuyasu: WE'RE FILTHY STINKING RICH AGAIN!! Kyle: H-H-Holy shit! Emily: SO COOL!!! Jack: That's right guys! Look at it all! Lenny: We're rich! Jessica: WOO HOO!!! (Jack smiles before he looks to find Erin chewing on a gold coin) Erin: *Groans* This chocolate coin is too hard! Jack: *Picks up Erin bridal style* Okay babe let's get you to bed. Erin: Bed?? But I wanna play with the flying kitties. Jack: But you get to sleep on a bed made of fluffy clouds. Erin: Fluffy clouds..... Jack: Yeah, clouds. Erin: *Puts head against Jack's chest* Clouds.... Emily: Awww. How cute! Jack: I'm gonna take her to bed guys. Alex: Alright. Jessica: Have fun. (Jack nods and walks off with Erin, soon entering her room) Jack: Alright, just over here Erin. (Jack carries Erin and gently puts her in bed) Jack: There you go. Erin: Mmmm…. Comfy...… Jack: Sure is. (Jack sits up) Jack: Well, goodnight. Erin: Wait! Jack: Hm? Erin: Can you lay with me...? Jack: Huh??? Erin: Want some company..... Jack:..... (Jack looks out into the living room and back at Erin) Jack: *Smiles* Sure sweetie. (Jack closes the door and then gets in bed with Erin) Jack: This better? Erin: Hold me.... (Jack then takes Erin in his arms and pulls in close as they lay together) Erin: *Smiles and snuggles up* …. Jack: *Thinking* Man. She's so different when she's on those flowers. (Jack smiles a bit) Jack: *Thinking* I think I'm starting to warm up to those spores a bit more. Erin: Fluffy.... Jack:.... *Thinking* Then again... I do love my tough girl Erin and I think she'd be pissed if she saw herself acting like this. (Erin smiles as she snuggles against Jack) Jack: *Sighs and thinks* But....I'll enjoy it while I can. Erin: Hey. Jack: Hm? Erin: I love you fluffy guy... Jack: Heh. I love you to flower girl. Erin: You'll keep me safe. Right? Jack: *Holds a little tighter* Always. Erin: *Happy sigh* Good.... Good night... Jack: Good night.... (The two fall asleep together as it cuts back to the others in the living room) Zulu: So much treasure... Raynell: Oh! I wanna buy something for mom and dad! Zulu: Like what? Raynell: A ring! Humans wear rings as a sign they are together right? And mom was human once! Its perfect! Jessica: That's a good idea bestie! Raynell: I know! Alex: Hey, maybe they can have a wedding. Jessica: Ooooh! I wanna be a bride's maid! Rose: Me too! Alex: *Smiles* Raynell: Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! Can I take some of this and go shopping for rings for mom and dad?! Please please please? Alex: I don't see why not. You do you. Raynell: *Stands up* YES!! Jessica: Hmm... Hey Zulu! Why don't you go with Raynell? Raynell: H-Huh??? Zulu; Oh sure. I'd be glad to. Raynell: *Blushes* W-What?? Jessica: Yeah! You two have a good taste in stuff. You'll be great at this! Zulu: You're right. Come on Raynell, let's go shopping. Raynell: R-R-Right. (The two leave) Jessica: *Smiles* Alex: Huh? Jessica: What? Alex: What are you smiling about? Jessica: Oh nothing nothing. Alex: … Okay then... So guys what should we do with the rest of this money? Jin: Hmm... Craig: Buy stuff! Charlie: Yeah let's go on a MAD shopping spree! Izuku: G-Guys hold up a minute. We gotta make sure we are still got plenty of money for other things you know. Craig: But didn't we make that garden out front so we wouldn't have to spend money on food? Izuku: I mean- Charlie: Exactly! This can just be for fun! Jessica: I have been thinking about getting a new outfit. Craig: Plus the infants would be down for a new toy or something! Jessica: *Gasps* That's a great idea! I've seen LOTS of toys I wanted to get for them! Izuku: But guys- Alex: Hmm... Now there is a nice list of things I wanna buy and I know Erin has her eyes set on a few things. All right guys let's split the money and go wild! Mina: Yes! Kyle; Shopping spree! Izuku:... I... Guess we still have plenty of money left over from before. Momo: Oh Yuri you and me should look for some stuff together. Yuri: That sounds nice. Alex: I'll just go leave a note for Erin and Jack should they wake up. I'll also leave they're share here. Jessica: Alright. Emily: Come on let's go! Ryan: Yeah! Spot: New toys! Ruby: That's right Spot! Toys! Alex: Let's move out Defenders! (The Defenders all leave the mansion to begin a mad shopping spree...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts